The Son of the Earth: The Rise of Olympus
by LordPerseustheGreat
Summary: Percy is the son of Gaea in the ancient times before the gods. His life has just began and the humans recently created. The Gods will rise and it will change his life. What will happen? What side would he chose? Read to know! Read, Recommend and Review! In progress. Please do the poll on my profile. And if you read it, please review to make it better.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story, so it won't be perfect and, please don't spam me with mails. I don't own PJO or HoO. ENJOY!**

It is a Monday afternoon o which I practice with my brother Tyson the Giant. Our mother, Gaea has made this harder by suspending our powers for the fight, so I am alone fighting a giant with a club and all I have is a sword. I continuously have to dodge attacks but I manage to get him a few cuts. I, on the other hand am exhausted and have a few smashed ribs. Can still fight for a few more minutes and somehow, I manage to jump on my brother's back and climb all the way up to his head and place my sword at his throat and he stops.

"Ah, some excitement! Come here, Percy." Says my mother, Gaea.

I wash of some of the Golden Ichor off my clothes and I bow to Gaea and her husband, Uranus.

"Thank you, mother." I say.

"How did you defeat your brother, a giant with no powers?" Asks my adoptive father, Uranus

"Well, I have some good trainers." I say while looking at Pallas as he gives me a nod of gratitude.

"Realy? He should be awarded for his effort and success in you." Says Uranus.

Nothing important happened for the rest of the day. Now, I am 15 years old and in 2 days, I will be 16 and so is the custom amongst primordals and titans to give their children their titles and their domains at the age of 16.

The next day, I woke up in a cave and I shake my head to see if some titan is messing with me and nothing happens so I will a passage to be made towards the surface to leave the cave faster and I see the astonished face of Gaea.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was checking to see if you were safe. Last night the fates told me someone wanted to kill you when you were sleeping." She answered me.

"Do you know who it was?" I ask.

"No, they just told me that then I rushed to hide you. I forgot in my worry of something happening to you." She answered me.

After this nice conversation, we went back to our home to the sky. When I look down I see mount Othris in construction. I am happy its almost done because most titans would live there and the sky will be quieter and cleaner. When Uranus notices me, he says:

"Well well well, there you are. You ought to be safe with your big day coming tomorrow.

"Please don't remind me, I am already nervous enough." I say.

"Alright." He says.

While we were eating our breakfast at the big table, I notice Calypso eyeing me invitingly. After I finish my breakfast, I excuse myself from the table and go to my room. As I walk to my room, I see Calypso following me. When I reach my door,Calypso stops me and asks me to come to her room. Being raised to be a gentle-titan, I accept. When we reach her room, she closes her door and locks it. Curiosity fills me. When she faces me, she jumps on me and starts to kiss me ferociously. My first reaction was to pull away but she held me tight. When I remember that it is Calypso thats kissing me, I remember that she is the most beautiful Titaness and that I've had a crush on her for years. I kiss back with the same strenght but after a few moments, she pulls away. We were so lost in our kissing that we forgot to breathe. After we catch our breath, we continue kissing with so much passion people would've thought that was impossible. We continue kissing until she pulls away and asks me:

"For how much time did you know that you love me?"

"Ever since I saw you." I reply lovingly.

I throw her on her bed with an unknown force and jump on her and start kissing her with even more passion until, someone knocks on the door.

Calypso tells me to hide and I oblige. She then opens the door to reveal Prometheus. She tells him he just woke her up and he tells her he is sorry and leaves. She locks the door after closing it and joins me on the bed. When I thought of how many titans was she involved with. I thought that the number would be big. When I realize this, I find myself an excuse for leaving and when I am out of sight, I run to my mother. When I reach my mother, I tell her all that had happened with the most precise details. She tells me not to go to Calypso anymore and that from tomorrow I wouldn't be able to come to her with personal problems. I accept and go join the others for supper. I didn't realize that time passed so fast. When I was eating, I notice Calypso staring at me with sorrow in her eyes. I look away and finish mu supper in peace. When I am done my super, I tell them that I am tired and nervous for the ceremony and I go to my room. This time, Calypso is not following me and when I close the door, I lock it as well. When my head touches the pillow, I fall asleep.

The next day, when I wake up, I see Calypso on my bed next to me. "How did she get in here?" I ask myself. My question is answered when I see lock picking tools on my table. I get out of bed carefully to not wake her up and cannot stop from staring at her beautiful, innocent face. I then realize that its 8:53 AM and I have to be at the ceremony one hour early. Hen I reach the preparation room, I see my mom telling me that I am late. My mom always wants me to be at least ten minutes earlier then I have to. I've always wondered why that was. As if she read my mind, she tells me that I have to be earlier because you never know what could stop you. I cannot help but agree with her. I then see the most beautiful pair of clothes that I have ever seen in my my immortal life and she tells me to put it on.

After I am done putting on the suit, which was way longer then I expected, the decorations put, the necessary items brought, then the room started to fill. When I see Calypso entering, I cannot but be astonished by her beauty and see her gasp at my sight. A faint blush appears on my face and she winks at me. My mother walks into the middle of the stage and she says:

"Thank you all for coming. Today we celebrate the day which y son, Perseus, becomes a Titan, or if luck is on his side, a Primordial."

She then picks up a bowl with ingredients that are unknown to me and she pours water on it and starts to chant in a language that I don't know. When she finishes, she looms at the bowl shocked and says:

"All hail Perseus, son of Gaea and..."

To be continued, sorry. ;,(

AN: I hope you liked it. If you have any questions, don't be shy and review. I had to put this cliffhanger since I don't know what to put. Again, sorry. There are some thongs unanswered that will be answered in the chapters to come but if you have any suggestions, PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Again, sorry for the cliffhanger and I found out what domains and titles to give him. Thanks for your participation and I got 114 views. Its 114 more than I expected for my first story. If you can, please do the poll on my profile for the pairings in this story which may or may not turn into a sequel.**

Now, onto the story:

_Previously on The Son of the Earth_

_"All hail Perseus, son of Gaia..._

Now:

"... Primordial god of shadows, liquids, technology, games, honour, Space and justice, Lord of Heroes and gentle creatures."

The whole room was in silence, everyone had a surprised and shocked expressions on their faces. After they recovered from their shock, some of the lesser titans started to bow and some of the older started to demand to know who was my father but my mother refused to tell them and said that if they would continue with their complaints and demands, he would come here himself and he is more powerful than anyone here. At that, the room became silent. I made myself a mental note to ask her who was my father. I was shocked at two things, that I am a Primordial and that I have so many domains. My adoptive father invited us to to eat late breakfast at his table. When I was eating and celebrating with other titans, I saw Calypso staring at me sadly. I tried my best to ignore her and after a few moments, she left.

A few hours later, Prometheus appeared and told us all that his experiment had worked and he made the humans. I thought that this might be a good opportunity to use my powers and to try them out. As I thought this day couldn't get any better, we got news that mount Othrys was finished. While all the titans went to visit their new home, I went to speak to my mother about my father. When I reached her room, I knocked at the door and she let me in. I went to my mother and said:

"All these years I have grown up without knowing my father so, now I demand to know who is my father!"

"Calm down son." She tells me.

"Alright, but you still have to tell me who he is." I reply.

"Percy, I was going to tell you bu-" She tells me.

"So, who is he?" I ask Impatiently

"I swore an unbreakable oath not to reveal him unless he revealed himself first." She answers me.

"ARGH! Why do I have to remain like this, with plenty of powers and without knowing how to use them!" I yell.

"Calm down, Percy, I will start to teach you a bit how to use your powers. You must be ready to go to your father. There will be dangers on the way and you cannot teleport there."

"Allright, when do we start?" I ask enthusiastically.

"Wow, never seen such a big mood change." She tells me.

"Mom, don't judge me yet, I am just sixteen years old of my immortal life."

"At your age I was already practicing and beating my teachers." She tells me with amusement in her voice.

"If you are my teacher, I will try my best to beat you." I say mischievously.

"Well you are more powerful than me." She tells me seriously.

"Realy?" I say after a few moments surprised.

"Yes, your father is more powerful than me and Uranus combined! Plus power from me makes it almost as much as him." Gaia tells me.

"Allright, when do we start?" I ask.

"Tomorrow at 8:30." She answers me with a smile in her face.

I know what that smile means, I will go to Hypnos to ask him if he could make me sleep only until 8 °clock. I go to my room and see the door open. I find it empty of people. It is warm so I take off my shirt and remain shirtless. My muscles are revealed, an good ten pack, my powerful biceps and triceps and my back is completely straight. Most titans that start becoming fat have a hunched back. I lay in my bed, tired and I see a figure coming towards me. I know who it is before it even comes in my line of sight. I see Calypso coming to me and laying on top of me. She stares at my strong arms and at my ten pack and she smiles and says:

"Nice body, love"

I am surprised that she actually loves me but then this could be a trick.

"To how many people did you say that you love them?" I ask her.

"Too many that I lost count" She answers me.

"THEN GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yell at her.

She looks at me sadly and says:

"We could've been a nice couple, what a shame" She tells me.

I point at the door and she leaves unwillingly and looks at me sadly. After she left, I think of what I can do with my powers and decide to go see the new invention of Prometheus. When I arrive at my destination, I see some people lying on the floor and I decide to bless them with the power of technology. It will help them allot. There are many advantages of technology and I realize that with this domain, I am smarter and more creative than all of the titans and Primordial other than probably Chaos himself. By this realization, I go to mount Othrys and go to the workshop and build a new weapon that I name the Bow. I work more and build even more Bows and decide to show it to all the others. My mother will be proud of me.

**AN: There was the chapter. I hope you liked it. Please do the poll on my profile, its about the couples for this story. I recommend TheseusLives for a different version of PJO, Blondie B. Happy for Her version of what will come in The Blood of Olympus and for a good House of Hades and some AU AH stories, and finally Anakusmos14 for good AUs of PJO with some HoO characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I added some choices to the poll, please do it. The pairing is still undecided and for suggestions/ideas there is still a review button at the end of each chapter. I hope you like this, I lost it 3 times.**

I go to the arena with a bow, a quiver full of arrows and a target. On my way, some people ask me what it is that I am carrying and some people start bowing. I ignore them and continue on my way. At last, when I reach the arena, I concentrate and summon all the titans to come to me, a trick that I learned when I was younger. After a while, they all appear and I tell them to sit and observe. I show them everything I brought and explain to them what it is and how it works and all the science behind it. When I take a conscious look around the room, I see all the titans asleep. As if on cue, my mother appears and tells me how proud she is of what I created. She then takes me with her for my training.

I sit down next to my mother and she teaches me of my powers over justice, honor, games and space. She tells me that I can go wherever there are games, and wherever I want in space and that I gain power if there is more justice, games and people with honor. I an also know if a person plays games, is just, and has honor. I can control space, all liquids and shadows. I am the lord of gentle creatures. She also sends me to Oceanus to train with my power over liquids and she will ask Nyx if she could train me with my power over shadows. She sends me away to Oceanus.

When I reach Oceanus, he tells me that he got the message from my mother and teleports us to a beach. He shows me how to lift the water and explains to me how it feels and after a few tries, I manage to make a small wave change into a tidal wave. I loom at Oceanus and he just smiles at me.

"You remind me of myself when I was young." He tells me.

I try again and then I get pulled in the water and cut myself against a coral reef and Golden Ichor starts pouring out. I swim back all the way to shore and show him the wound. He tells me to go in the water and imagine my wound gone. When I look at where it was supposed to be, There was nothing except a small sign of a small fading scar.

"How did that happen?" I ask Oceanus.

"The water can heal you, sorry, all liquids can heal you since its in your domain." He answers me.

I practice a bit and I finally get the hang of it. He brings me to a volcano and tells me to bring the lava up. I glare at him and ask:

"Are you crazy?!"

"It is safe, remember, its in your domain."

I try and do it and I find it no harder then the water and as he said, it is ok. I think of what else I could control. I could control water, lava, liquid gases, sweat, saliva, blood, and liquid metals. I realize that I could build stuff way easier if I could control the metal instead of putting it on a form. I could also make myself not to sweat and make myself not to have tears and if I get cut, I won't bleed and so on.

I continue going to Oceanus for help with my power over liquids and for advice in life and other things and we become friends. I visit Oceanus regularly and after a few times of training with my mother, I learn to bless humans. I go to a small group of humans and they act like monkeys and I decide to bless them with intelligence and the power to invent new technology. I make a wooden version of a bow and give it to them. Since I blessed them, they started to make new tents and made some spears and axes but they were all made of wood and stone. After a few days, the humans I blessed actually started to act like titans and started to make solid buildings. When I went to visit them, I saw that they were bowing to me and they even made a temple after me. Their priest came to me and bowed and asked me my name. I told them it and he said:

"Perseus is your name, so it is and so it shall be. May we all bow before our god and our savior! May we all call him from now on Lord Perseus, savior of our city! He went up to us when we were primitive and dumb, we didn't have proper clothes, proper houses and all you can name. We didn't even have a language! From now on, you will be our patron. What would you like to name our city?" He exclaims.

"I will call this city Sparta!" I answer him.

"So you call this city, so it shall be! Our lives are your lives, our homes are your homes and everything we have, we will happily offer it to you." He tells me.

I believe that the town was too strict and with no real humor and happiness, so I decided to bless them with the knowledge of games and their amusement. After a few days, I came back and the town was happy with people running around the streets and children playing, a perfect town. Almost everywhere I go, I see a statue of me with a smile on my face. I smile at that. I go back to my mother and she tells me that she knows about Sparta. I tell her that the people have chosen me and I haven't chosen them. She accepts and tells me to take care of them. I go to a room that was given to me on Mount Othrys and on my way, I see Prometheus. When he sees me, he thanks me for the help I gave to those people. I answer him that It was a good thing and that I fear that someone will try to do the same and try to control all of them. He then tells me:

"If you fear such a thing, why do you not train the humans how to fight and how to defend themselves?"

"A perfect idea, there will be a group of people that protect the town that I shall call, Militia. And I shall make them build walls, and large fortresses to be able to house the whole city!" I tell him, full of joy.

"Again, thank you for your help but I have to be on my way. Goodbye." On that, he left.

I go to my room and as I enter it, I see as miniature version of the statue of me in Sparta and a miniature version of Sparta. I look closer and the people are actually moving! I look at it for hours until a human knocks at my door. When he sees me, his eyes widen and he bows to me and says:

"Lord Perseus, your mother has asked you to come to her. She has something important to tell you."

"Is she here or in the sky?" I ask him

"She is here." He answers me.

"Alright lead the way."

After a few minutes of walking, we reach my mothers door. I enter her room and I ask her what did she want to tell me. She tells the page that he can go and tuns to me and says:

"The domains that I said you have are not all the ones you have. You are also Primordial god of intelligence, healing, knowledge and of creation."

"I thought that Chaos was the Primordial god of Creation." I tell her after a few moments.

"He is, but he is the god of creation out of nothing except his thoughts. While you, are the god of creation out of objects. You take objects and put them together to make a building, a weapon and other things." She tells me. "And Nyx is ready to train you, it will start in two days."

I thank her for telling me and I leave to go to Sparta to assemble a group of humans for the city militia. As I reach the city, I see a group of primitive humans and I bless them with intelligence and send them away. As I go back to Sparta, I go to my temple and call all citizens to come. I tell them that I need a group of 20 men to come forth. They will be the guardians of the city to protect it while I am not here. If more want to come, then they too will be part of it. A few dozen people came forth. I was surprised at the number. I then started picking people and give them certain positions and I made them elect a mayor, which was the priest that I encountered a few days ago. In the next day, I managed to make one smith, 10 archers, 14 spear men, 12 horsemen and the rest swordsmen. The mayor also lead the militia so I had to train him and I asked the smith to make enough armor for all the people and the horses and also to make some weapons.

The next day, I went to my mother and she brought me to Nyx's and Erebus's palace. The first person I saw was Nyx and Erebus was nowhere to be seen. She told me that I will be staying here for a few days. I was shocked at that since my mother didn't tell me but she left as soon as she saw Nyx coming. "What could go wrong?" I thought to myself.

Nyx brought me in and showed me the room I will be staying at. It had a door that was in it and she told me not to go in unless it was a emergency. She told me to make myself comfortable. I brought the miniature map of Sparta and put it on a table. I then wondered how hard could it be. Controlling water was hard since water doesn't like to be controlled. I wonder how Erebus will look, Nyx was the hottest person I ever met. Even hotter then Calypso. I shook my head and thought that Nyx was married already. I then put my head on the pillow on my head and I wondered what time it was. In Nyx's realm its eternal night so I couldn't tell. My mind drifts away and I fall asleep.

When I wake up, I rush to get dressed and I go to Nyx. When I reach her, she tells me:

"Well finally, the child wakes up."

I am about to reply and I hear a noise behind me...

**AN: This story is not going to be Percy X Gaea since she will play a motherly role in this story so it wont be that, sorry. I hope you liked it. Please review, the more reviews, the better chapters and the longer chapters. Please vote on the poll o my profile, I will keep it for two weeks to figure out the pairing. Thanks for staying with me. Please review and do the Poll on my profile!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: 1000 views and going up, thanks guys. Just a few more reviews. I would like that you do the poll and review this. Also, please recommend this to friends or to your stories if you have any. There will be no Percy X Gaia. She will only be his loving mother. Not more, sorry for those who wanted it, but it doesn't really fit in my opinion.**

Alright, no onto the story. Where was I? Ah yes there. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it had to exist to give me me time to think on what I would put. Now, onto the story.

I see Erebus coming to Nyx. Not even looking at me. He takes her in her arms and kisses her on the cheek. He looks at me and asks her;

"What is he doing here?"

"Gaia asked me to train him to use his power over the shadows." She answers him.

"Alright, but if you need any help, call me." He tells her.

At that, he leaves the room. She brings me outside, where the darkness is larger and she brings a small lamp. She shows me some shadows and tells me to cover the lamp with it. After a few tries, the shadow goes up and I tell it to cover the lamp. And it does. I cannot see the lamp, but I see some shadows covering it. She then congratulates me, I have controlled a shadow for the first time. It was harder then controlling the water and it was more taxing. I felt as if I have been running for 20 minutes though I can run 3 hours in a row. She tells me it was all for today and I ask her if there is a workshop here. She then tells me where it is and I go to it. When I reach it, I am surprised to see Erebus using it. He is making different types of swords. Probably getting ready for a war. I greet him and I start making a crossbow. So it hurts the opponent more when you hit them and you have a better chance at hitting the opponent.

When I am done, I make a copy of it, put a note on it and send it yo the smith at Sparta and make another and give it to Gaia. I go to my room and look at the miniature Sparta. I see the smith working to make new ones. I go to my bed and I fall asleep. When I wake up, I get dressed and go to the dining room. I am surprised to see Nyx and Erebus eating and there is a bowl of cereal and a spoon that was directly across from Nyx. She told me it was for me. Erebus asked me:

"What were you building in the workshop? I left before you were done."

"I was building a type of bow, but more powerful." I answer.

"Could I see one?" He asks me.

"Sure, I will bring you one right before my lessons." I tell him.

I finish eating and then rush off to get my crossbow and give it to Erebus. I also give him a pack of bolts and tell him how to use it.

After I showed it to Erebus, I go to Nyx to continue my classes with her. On my way there, I see a small ball of darkness coming my way. It stop in front of a room and a hand comes out and opens the door. It goes inside and the door closes. I will ask Nyx about that. When I enter her room, I see it full of decoration and of pictures and paintings. I ask her about the ball of darkness and she tells me its a servant that cleans the rooms. Its one out of hundreds that are in the castle, so I will get used to seeing them.

She starts to teach me how to shadow travel and to make balls of shadows like the ones in the palace and after a few tries, I manage to make one for a few seconds before it disappeared. I manage to shadow travel well but its taxing, but it requires much concentration.

I stay a few more days training with Nyx and I learn how to become a shadow, how to attack with a shadow and everything else. Nyx told me how to come to the palace and the I said goodbye and I left.

I went to my room and put the miniature Sparta on the table and looked at it. Everything looked normal. I went to my mother and told her all that happened there and she was pleased to know that I mastered every single thing that I could do with shadows. I then went to see Oceanus and explained him what happened in Nyx's and Erebus's palace. He nodded and said that I was lucky to have teachers. That Primordial Gods like him, Gaia, Erebus and Nyx had to learn how to use their powers. (I know that Oceanus isn't a primordial but he is in my story.) We started another conversation that went on for hours and at sunset, he sent me home. I went to my room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next day, I went to Sparta to visit the humans and when I arrive, I see that the walls surrounding the city are done. There is still a bit of space for new buildings and that the castle is done. A few people were sent out of the city with their families to be farmers. They had lots of land. I go inside and people welcome me and give me gifts that I refuse and I go to the castle. I see that the militia that I've trained was guarding the castle entrance and the walls. I go to the castle and the guards greet me and let me in. As I enter the castle, I see the mayor talking to a guard. I go to him and as he sees me, he dismisses the guard. He greets me and I ask him:

"How does the city fair in my absence?"

"Really good, my lord" he answers me.

"Good. I want to make a few changes to the city. You will from now be known as the king of Sparta and your oldest son shall be your successor. Also, the militia will now on be called guards and there shall be troops to attack other cities with the name of soldiers. The name of all the soldiers will be called an army." I say.

After that, I make a recruiting post and assign one guard at it and tell him to find someone else for him to change from time to time. I make it persuasive and then I go to my room in the sky.

**AN: I hope you liked it. I would've stooped earlier but then thought that I will be leaving you guy with a cliffhanger so, I continued a bit. Please review and do the poll. It will only take one minute. Not one week has passed and I give you four chapters and all I get is nine reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you all for staying with me and my amazing story. Please do the poll and don't forget to review. Enjoy!**

After I wake up, I go to Sparta and make a wall of protective energy to protect it from not so friendly titans. I also make it invisible to everyone except the citizens and people I trust. I go to see the king and I ask him his name since I never asked him it. He bows to me and says that his name is Atreus. I bless him with mortality, but not full so he can still be killed but will not catch any disease or die of old age. He accepts my gift and asks me to do the same to his wife: Aerope. I accept and the same gift is upon them. I bless the whole village and their descendants to be able to control shadows for protection and it will not be used for their own duties.

I go to the center of the city and ask all the wisest and smartest people to come forth. The wises on my left and the smartest on my right. I send the wisest to aid and counsel King Atreus until his death or their own. I also give them the gift of immortality and make them the Kings councillors. The smartest, I send in the Castle's workshop to create things there. They will be known as the twelve creators. (Not historic (I think))

I go to the fields and give them the plow and bring them cows to take their milk. I go to the army and I am surprised at its size. It's big enough to take over a city. I then remember that these people aren't the only people I blessed. I fly over the land and see a patch of cut trees. I look farther and see a small city next to the sea. There are boats and many people walking around. I go there and the same thing happened as when I came for the first time to Sparta but name this city Epirus. I tell them to build walls, make an army and give them a temporary ruler. I also give some farmers large pieces of land and tell them that there are animals under the water that can be eaten. They make fishing nets and send boats with their crews to take the fish and sell it in the town. I make them build a castle and guardhouse and stables for the army and their horses.

After a few days, Epirus has become like Sparta other than the harbour, the ships and its proximity to the sea. I bring a ballista to protect them from any different cities and sea monsters. I also give Sparta a catapult to be able to defend itself. I chose Atreus's son Gimen to rule Epirus. I would like to, after a few years, to unite both cities and make one kingdom. Cities built, towns created and armies assembled. My wish would come true so both prosper.

I realise that I have created two cities with two different specialities. One of land and the other of navy. There are four elements, one of which is impassable to humans. Those three other elements are earth, water and air. I have one city of earth and one city of water. What if I made one city up on the mountains and make them create machines that could make them fly! I go up to a mountain and see a small group of humans walking around. I bless them and give them the knowledge of all the Spartans and of Epirusiens. I also give them the knowledge on how to make gliders and of different ways of mining since they are on a rocky mountain. I help them build a city and decide that I have to uncover the truth to all three cities. Sparta handled it well and started to commence trading with the other cities and Epirus was kind of jealous that they weren't my favorite city and the newest city that I called Delphi.

Since they had some problems making fair trades, I introduced money to them and they used it to everything that needed to be sold, made, created, loaned and other things. I ask them to build me a temple at the tip of the mountain and they do so and decorated it with their most precious gems. It was beautiful. Life went like this for a few years and all three cities became larger and larger. The humans changed and those in the mountains became short, had large beards and lived longer then the humans and those in land had pointed years and became more agile and stronger. Those close to the sea had the ability to breathe underwater and to change their feet to a fish tail and back and then they moved their whole city underwater. They changed its name with my permission to Atlantis. Those in the mountains became known as the dwarves, those inland became known as elves and those in the water became known as mermen/women. I decided to make another city.

I go to a large plain and mark that area. I go off to find a group of humans and make them settle there. I make them build a citadel and a large city. I equip them with the latest technology and bless some of them. I chose some families to become farmers and herders and when they are ready, I reveal the other cities to them and them to the other cities. The others are happy to have fresh meat and good grains and vegetables. I protect all four cities from not so friendly titans and any other dangers. I become exhausted of leading all five cities so I will get someone else to do some of the work for me. I go to Oceanus after a few years and he greets me.

"Finally, I have waited a long time for this." He tells me.

"Really? I need some advice on how to handle my cities." I tell him.

"Oh, never mind that. I will help you, what kind of advice do you need?" He asks me.

"I am tired of ruling these cities and I don't think they are ready to do it all by themselves." I answer.

"I may be able to help you, what cities do you have?" He asks me.

"I have a city in a forest next to some plains, a city underwater, a city in the mountains and a city in the plains." I answer.

"I could help you and manage the city underwater and have you had any children?" He tells me.

"I accept letting you handle Atlantis, and, no I haven't considered that." I say. "You have given me enough to think of for this day. I will sea you later in Atlantis." (Get it? Sea and see)

I leave and go to the sky. I go to my room in the sky and find it all empty and a note on the wall saying 'Go to live in your domain'.

I go to my mother's room and I hear shouts coming from her room. I open the door, revealing Uranus and Gaia arguing. I tap my mother's shoulder and she looks at he grabs me in a hug. I ask what is happening and she tells me that she is angry that Uranus is kicking me out of the sky.

"YOU KICK OUT MY FAVORITE SON OUT OF HERE, THEN I SHALL LEAVE AS WELL." She yells at him.

"YOUR FAVORITE SON? I MARRIED YOU FOR GOODNESS SAKE." He yells at her.

She leaves and grabs me along. She tells to find myself a place to live because if I stay too much with her, then I will appear weak. I agree and go to find myself a place to build my palace. My first thought is of Nyx's palace and how it is made in a large dome of darkness. I go to Sparta and find a large shadow. I think of going in the shadow and not through the shadow like shadow traveling. I close my eyes and when I open them, I find myself in a large dome of shadows. On the floor, there is like a small fog of darkness and underneath, there is stone. Then, it changes to water and I sink in then changes to lava and my clothes start burning so I teleport myself up. I image the floor a solid shadow. It becomes a smooth surface as if it was glass. I will it to be like that until I say what I want it to become.

I leave and go to Delphi. On my way, I see one of their mines and find a large shadow created be a pine tree. I will it to come and to take the form of a large rectangle and to stay there and act as a portal to the dome of shadows that I found in Sparta to anyone that passes through it. I go and tell the workers to bring all the stone through and to make a large pile. I make some shadow helpers as Nyx taught me and I order them to take the rocks and to make my palace the way my blueprints would suggest.

I go to Sparta and order allot of decoration and furniture and I bring a few cooks and servants with me. I go to Atlantis and ask for some glass and some fish and they gladly give me some. I then go to my fourth city and name it Atlantia. I ask them to bring food every week or every time there will be a feast. I go back to my palace and give all the materials and tell the shadow balls to continue the palace's construction. I then give them the furniture while reminding them to clean up the palace first. I made sure that there were secret passages and that rooms were protected against teleportation, age, dust and eavesdropping. I also enchanted the castle to be very resistant and asked Cronus to make it so that in the dome, time passed a bit faster than outside for immortals and that time passes slower for mortals.

After all the construction, the servants and cooks come to the palace and I make the shadow balls to be other servants like in Nyx's castle. I call my mother and tell her that it's done. She comes and I give her a tour and she likes it. I show her the room I have made especially for her and show her the workshop that was the size of a football field. I show the garden which she loves and in every room she enters, it lights up. She thanks me for the tour and goes to her room and I go to mine. I fall asleep immediately since I have been working for days with no sleep.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. It will take me a bit longer to write chapters since I also have a personal life and I only write after school and mostly at night. Please do the poll and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Really, really sorry for the long time with no updates. This chapter may be a bit different then it was before but, hey, my memory is not perfect and I don't really remember stuff fast. Please don't kill me, spam be, flame me or anything, I had a series of projects and I was away for March break and no way of making chapters. I hope you like this and forgive me of all those weeks, or months... As I said before, my memory is not perfect and I am busy most of the days and that does not help me remember.**

**Now, onto the chapter.**

Some people thought that hard work lasts long, but for me, it didn't. To explain this, I have to look back a few days ago. It was a perfect day of showing my mother around, and when she left to her castle, chaos appeared. All my cities destroyed all the survivors either taken hostages or were lucky and escaped. All the time and energy I have devoted on those cities, gone in one day... Houses burning, animals killed, fields trampled, castles razed, villagers lying dead on the streets. I saw an old man who was close to death and, before he died, I saw in his memory that it was my half-brother who was to blame for this massacre. My Adoptive father, sliced by his own sword, a gift to him from me. Nothing remained for me. My mother is the one who was giving him all the ideas and she was his advisor. I planned for revenge, but almost all the titans were on his side and only very few remained impartial, not wanting to be against anyone.

I tried to go to my mother, but when I entered her mind, only madness was visible, the remains of kindness all swept away by the lust of power. The mother U have once loved and cared for, gone in one instant. There was nothing I could do for them. I went to my last friend, Oceanus, and he could not help me, in fear of being thought of a traitor and executed. The titans are no more the nice people they once were. A big change has come upon this world. I left and searched for peace, but find none except the old memories of a world that has once been my home. The world is lost.

I find myself in a wild place. Snow is falling on the dry branches of trees, ice fills the rivers, animals hibernate, and cold wind blows by. This desert of ice and snow has no end. Nothing is left for me. Only the hope that the world can get better keeps me alive. I never met anyone in this land and I can survive only because of my hunting skills. Now, there are almost no animals left to hunt and the temperature is getting past bearable. I will leave this land and hopefully find a better place. Only before I leave, I create a similar version of the humans I created and make them with thicker skin to survive the cols.

I go south and finally find a large patch of green, only to be surrounded by burning fires and screams of the golden age. I turn around and change course to avoid the horror. I find a nice and beautiful place and settle down. I create an autonom to do my biddings. I build with my bare hands a small underground palace for myself. I try to go in my real palace, but I am too far away from the place it was created

I live there for a couple of years, until I hear a weird growling sound. This is the day I've always known that would come, the day when the past catches up with me. I take out my sword from my belt silently and go see what it is. All I find is a humanoid creature that smells like rotten flesh. It appears to be a reanimated dead body. I kill it with one slice on its throat and it dissolves in a bronze dust. I look up and see a large cloud of smoke rising up in the air. I fly up there to see what it was and as I fly towards it, I see the water rising and attacking something and lightning bolts hitting a titan.

There are three titan children defeating the titans one by one. I am too surprised to react, and stay there and watch until the battles are over. I go and hide in the shadows and the children take the titans and place them in a prison. They take Kronos and cut him up in thousands of pieces and they throw it in a large pit. They go at mount Olympus, the highest mountain in all of Greece, and they lay and rest.

I watch them and they take the titans and bring them somewhere. I am scared that they might try to capture me too, so I carefully look at the prisoners in hope of finding a friend. I don't see Oceanus so, I suppose that he either hid or he capitulated. I then think, "How could three titan children defeat me? A primordial." I go and meet the oldest, who was names Hades.

"Who are you?" He asks me.

"My name is Perseus, son of Gaea.

"What do you want?" Asks the youngest, Zeus.

"I do not want anything from you except to be allowed to stay wherever I want."

"That can be arranged, but why aren't you fighting against us?"

"That is a long story." I tell them all that happened.

"Wow, how can we believe you?" Asks the youngest.

"I swear it on the river Styx." Thunder booms overhead. "I can help you rebuild."

"Allright, we can trust you." Says the youngest, probably the leader. "Hestia, you can come out, we can trust him."

Then, a beautiful young woman comes out of hiding. "I heard of this man before, when we were talking to Oceanus, he told us that he wasn't the only one against the Golden Age. He said that this Perseus was also against it." She bows to me and says. Welcome, lord Perseus, Primordial god of Shadows, liquids, technology, games, honour, and justice, lord of Heroes and all gentle creatures."

"There is also a part you forgot, Primordial god of intelligence, healing, knowledge and creation."

"Wow, they are many." Says the 2nd oldest, Poseidon.

"I suggest choosing your domains now. Choose wisely!" I told them all.

"Allrigt, I will be god of the sky." Said Zeus

"I will be goddess of the hearth." Said Hestia

"I will be god of the sea." Said Poseidon.

"Then, I will be god of the underworld." Said Hades.

The years passed and all went well. The humans prospered and everything was perfect. When I went in towns, I went as a traveler to avoid being noticed. I was part of the Olympian council, but when a hero came, my throne became the guest throne, but no one sat on it. We were 14 Olympians and I managed my life and my domains well. Sometimes, I spent some time with Athena to build new stuff and she would always understand how it was built. That's what I love in her. We are friends and no more than that. She didn't take her virginity oath yet

I am the oldest member of the council, but not by much. I don't rebuild my palace or any of those cities that I once was patron of. I go to a city, named Athens and I go there and say that I am a new blacksmith. I build many items and tools and make my own little shop. I hire an apprentice named Zoe Nightshade. She helps me sell the goods and tools when I am away and she sometimes builds some by herself. She has become and excellent smith and crafter. I wonder if it is because I accidently blessed her when I accepted her.

My little shop is known to be with the best quality and the best technology. There are no flaws in my work, only perfection. My shop is named "Perchandise" as in Perseus and Merchandise. At my shop, there is only one way to buy something. You buy it the first day and the next day, it is ready to be picked up at the store. The only exception to that is when you buy small and easy to make items. The richest of the city come and buy my merchandise since only they can afford it. Once a full moon, I give away my outdated merchandise like my old tools that I've put on display.

I go to Olympus when I recall the smell of death in the air, the blood filling the streets, bodies covering the floor, children decapitated, and the only sound is of the dying agony of any survivors. Scavengers fill the entrances, bodies rotting in the sun, wolves feasting on women and all the worst images of death you can imagine in one place.

I go to Hera, who often helps me after these flashbacks. She tells me that I need someone to remove those memories bi covering them with better ones. She warned me against removing my memories myself since it could cause amnesia and I could remove the wrong memories. I thought that going to my shop could ease the memories.

When I reach the shop, I find the door wide open and a candle burning inside. I look inside carefully and I don't see or hear anyone. I closer and realise that no items are misplaced, but there is a note on the ground. It read:

Dear Perseus.

If you do not show yourself to the whole city, your little friend, Zoe will be (patch of blood covers the words) have until tomorrow to do what I want unless... (The rest is filled with blood.)

I go to search for the kidnaper, but I cannot find him after searching every house in the city and outside the city. Disappointed, I go to Zoe's house in hope of finding one of her family members. There is a light in one of the windows, then, there is someone inside. I knock at the door and after a few moments, the door opens. I am so surprised to see Zoe that I grab her in a hug and say:

"Zoe, you are safe."

"Who are you?" She asks me as she pulls us apart.

"I am Perseus, you employer, your friend."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see your face well."

"What happened at the store? I thought you were kidnaped."

"All right. Come in and take a seat, I'll tell you the whole story."

I enter the house and sit on the couch.

"So, how did you survive the kidnaper?"

"Well, first, I was about to leave after I finished for the day when someone knocked at the door. I went to see who it was and then the man grabbed my arm and dragged me outside the store and then I managed to elbow him in the chest and he took out his knife and I thought that he would kill me. He cut my arm from my wrist to my elbow and it started to bleed badly on the floor. I saw something fall on the floor and then he grabbed me and knocked me unconscious. I woke up and we were in a forest but I could see the smoke from the chimneys from the houses of the city. I tried to run, but I was tied to a tree, to able to move. I tried struggling, but the ropes were thick. There was nothing I could do to escape. He then appeared and told me that I would not stay there long. After a few minutes or hours, I cannot remember. He freed me from the ropes, but then, he held me tight. I managed to escape from his grip by striking him in the chest hard and breaking some of his ribs and then I ran away as fast as I could. I reached the city and I ran inside and locked the doors. After a few minutes, here you are."

"That is a long story."

"Well, let's look at the bright side, I survived."

"Yeah, but there still is a killer on the loose."

"True, but you can fix it, right?"

"What do you mean? Kill him? Lock him up? I'll try to upgrade the security at the store."

"No, don't kill him, that'll get your hands bloody. You could lock him up and I didn't know that we had security.

"Well, we don't, yet... Bye, I got to go to create the security and make sure that you are always visible. And, don't open the door to anyone."

With that, I left. I went to my shop and started working on the security. I was using lots or metal and glass, but in the end, the results were perfect. I added a bit of magic to it. I created a security camera! I repeated the process until I had enough cameras and placed them on the roof and inside the store. I also made a sort of computer and placed it on my desk and cone ted the cameras to it. I created another monitor that I placed next to the door, facing the area where Zoe works and I connected it to the computer. I also created magic generator that makes unlimited electricity and I used it to power my store. I made it invisible to all except me, Zoe and a few gods. I sat on my chair and fell asleep. I didn't realise it was morning until, Zoe tapped on my door. I jumped awake and I went to open the door.

"The technology in these is amazing!" She said

"To make something amazing, you need an amazing person." I say

"At least we have a security." She said after laughing

"That, we do. We also have electricity if any more inventions need it. This technology is beyond these people, so I made it invisible to them. Only I and you can see it."

"Okay, at least they won't know that we're watching."

"Sometimes, mortals can feel it."

"What? Mortals, as if you aren't."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"I am not."

"Really, you kept this from me, I had thought that we were friends and we could trust each other. Never hope to see me again, because you won't like the results."

After that, she leaves me alone. When I had thought that we shared a bond. It is all gone. No more Zoe. Somehow, I found that good. I removed everything of her's and gave it back to her. I was relieved that I didn't have to see her again, but I felt loneliness and emptiness inside me. I ignored it and asked Athena to take her place. She accepted and so, we spent more time together. After a few days, I learned that Zoe had joined Artemis's hunt. Artemis was meaner to me then she usually was. I was sad that my friendship or whatever kind of friendship a man could get with Artemis was completely decimated because I lied to Zoe. There is no way I could renew it anytime soon. I fell asleep in these thoughts.

**AN: This is it. First, I hope you liked it and please don't forget to review, it means allot to me. Second, the rating for this story has moved to M because of much gory scenes and descriptive violence. For those that want violence, it will come soon. I don't write lemons. And third, please do the poll on my profile. It is the finale for the pairing in this story. The two choices are Zoe or Athena. Athena is my recommendation, but I can always do Zoe. If you are impartial and you want to do whatever suit me, chose 'Impartial'. Also, please don't forget to do the Poll on my profile.**


End file.
